toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Chief Financial Officer
The CFO, or The Chief Financial Officer, is the boss of the Cashbots. The Suit In order to fight the CFO, you will need to have finished the tasks in The Brrrgh and move on to Donald's Dreamland . You will be given tasks with the rewards of Cashbot suit parts. There are a total of 12 suit parts, and your cog disguise page will fill up when you get them. If there are no suit part tasks to choose from, be patient and take other tasks instead. Cogbucks Before you fight the CFO you will need to defeat a building or a mint to get some Cogbucks. There are three difficulties of the mint: the Coin, Dollar, and Bullion mints. Then, run over to the far end of Cashbot HQ and go through the big double doors. Make a Boarding Group with 8 toons and head to the CFO's vault! CFO battle Cog Round A Toon named Mata Hairy in a Cog suit will greet you when the elevator opens. She will say, "Yay, you made it! Quick, follow me to the main vault before the C.F.O. finds us!" The CFO will come out of the doors on the left. Mata will say, "Blast it! We're too late!" Then the CFO will say "Aha, I thought I smelled something a little Toony in here! Impostors!" and remove your Cog suits. Mata will continue, "Keep him busy! I'll set a trap!" She will run through the doors on the right. As the door is closing you will see her stomp a goon and run towards a podium. The Cog battle will be a mixture of suited Cogs and Skelecogs. The suited Cogs will be levels 1-12 and the Skelecogs will be levels 8-12. Crane Roundthumb|300px|right|The CFO Battle video When you're done, the CFO will open the door to go into his main vault. Mata Hairy will say, "Watch this!" The CFO, seeing that this strategy will eventually get him killed, says, "Hey! Get away from that!" Mata Hairy will then proceed to give a long list of instructions, half of which are wrong (explaination needed). At this point the stomped goon will wake up, Mata will say "Eek! Gotta run!" and the goon will chase her away. You'll need to have four Toons operating cranes and four toons stomping Goons. Stomping Many people think of stomping as an amateur job and that it doesn't require much skill. However, stomping is crucial to success. The purpose of this job is twofold: to produce toon-ups and to give craners something to stun the CFO with. If you need practice stomping just go to the Factory and go on a stomping frenzy in the Lobby, Catwalks, or Warehouse. To stomp a goon just jump on its head. However, the small goons released at the beginning of the CFO battle require nothing more than running into its back. Make sure to avoid the lights of the goons at all costs. The little Goons only take -4 laff, but when things get tough the CFO will release supersized red Goons that take away up to -32 laff! When you run into one of those lights, it's always nice to have some treasures around. When you stomp a goon, a treasure will come out. The hit damage of the light is never less than the gain of one treasure, though. A good tactic of stomping is to pick a craner you want to guard. That way it is less likely for a craner to get knocked off a crane by a goon. Craning You'll need a lot of experience to be a good craner. Control the magnet with the arrow keys. Pick up stomped goons with your magnet and throw them at the CFO to stun him. When he is stunned, throw a safe to do damage. Make sure not to throw a safe at him when he isn't stunned because he will use it as a helmet! The only way to knock it off is with another safe. If the CFO looks at you, jump off your crane, because he will throw gears at you. If you're getting swarmed by Goons, call for help, or jump off and stomp them to get a toon-up. Final When you have defeated the CFO, he will say "That's it! I've had enough of these pesky toons. I've got a train to catch!" and walk out of the area, where the Train he was getting on runs him over, and you will then earn your reward. Reward When the CFO's light is red, he will say "That's it! I've had enough of those pesky Toons! I've got a train to catch!" He will exit the vault, but then he will get run over by a train. You will do your victory dance, and then Mata Hairy will appear. You will earn a one-use "unite" Speedchat phrase, and when you use it, all the Toons around you will get either jellybeans, gag restocks, or laff points. Trivia *The C.F.O. has Cashbots and Skelecog Cashbots that come out at the same time as the normal Cashbots. *The C.F.O's head is a cash register. *There have been instances when the C.F.O leaves the battle with a helmet on. *The record for longest-stunned Goon is set in the CFO battle when Mata Hairy jumps on a Goon before the Cog fighting round. When that's over, the door will open to reveal the Goon that is still stunned! Then the Goon will chase Mata away. *In real life a C.F.O is responsible for managing the companys financial risks and also responsible for financial planning .]] and record keeping. *Sometimes, when battling the CFO himself, the battle glitches and the CFO has an "invisible safe" on his head. *Some toons think the safe is a cash register. *Just before the cog battle when Mata opens the door, 2 orange goons can be seen, At the start of the crane round, 1 of them chases Mata away, however the other one disappears with no explanation of how. *The Treasures which come out of the goons, on Valentoon's Day also do double healing too. *A glitch sometimes occurs where the CFO gets a second pair of eyes. *The Crane Round includes two gags ( Big Magnet and a Safe ) *The C.F.O is one of the easiest cog bosses ( some even say he is easier than the VP!) Category:Cogs Category:Cashbots Category:Boss Category:Special Cogs Category:Cog HQs Category:Cog Battles Category:Cashbot HQ Category:Gameplay Category:Boss Awards Category:Cog Suits